immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Steel
"Harden your heart, but allow it to feel and flex. One that is too soft will bend and deform at the first harm, but one that is too hard will shatter and break. To feel, but not be overwhelmed is the key" (Exerpt from "Forging the heart" unknown author) Heart of Steel is the common name given to the Ashed philosophy of stoicism. This philosophy is one of the many mental disciplines to be found on Soi. The philosophy was designed primarily as a way to master one's own emotional responses to the perils and experiences of the world to avoid the formation of mental illness and erratic action when confronted with everyday nuisance. The book "Forging the Heart" is one of the oldest texts in Ashed history, the author is unknown. Measured emotional detachment "When a person cares too much, they react reflexively, often lashing out in every direction like a frightened animal. This person will break everything around them they care for" '' "''When a person cares too little, they do not react at all, and life will pass them by. This person may as well be in the wall" '' The text recommends the student attempt to care enough about the world and themselves so that they are motivated to live and experience what life has to offer, to work for their goals and pursue a meaning in life. The text also recommends the student to not care so much about the world that seeing the things they love threatened causes them to act irrationally or lash out, lest they be easily manipulated. Students of the heart of steel are encouraged to observe the things that provoke emotional responses from them and determine the physically measurable effects in their life. * The text claims that should one master this art, they can control the extent of how much impact any event has on their lives and thus protect themselves from mental harm. Moderation ''"The one who drinks when they are not thirsty will never have the satisfaction of quenching their thirst. The one who is never drinks will always be thirsty" Emotional immersion and immunity "Immerse yourself in anger and rage as you would immerse yourself in a hot spring. Should you jump right in, you would flail and scream, trying to escape the searing feeling. Ease into it until you become used to it, until in no longer bothers you and you can submerge yourself completely with complete calm. Do this until you can jump in and out of rage with complete calm and control and you will have taken the first step to mastering yourself" ("Forging the heart" Chapter on Rage) "Controlled rage is determination, controlled desire is motivation, controlled joy is life satisfaction, and controlled sorrow is the power to determine what is important in your life" Moral flexibility and self determination "Right and wrong are typically seen by the individual as what is good for them or the ones they care for. The more one cares, the more they will dictate as morally wrong. Caring too intensely for to many things will only cause suffering and outrage" "Every thinking creature has the right to choose what truly matters to them, however they have the responsibility to acknowledge with the consequences" "Accept yourself no matter your morality. Lying to oneself is admitting shame in what you have become" Category:Ashed Category:Culture